What a Horrible Night to Have a Curse
by XxHeartlessKissxX
Summary: Two years after L and Light near-death's a new case may force them to face their pasts and put them all in more danger than they ever dreamed...Sequel to No Tomorrow YAOI...CHARACTER DEATH! IM BACK
1. Overlooked

**What A Horrible Night To have a Curse**

**Part two of the No tomorrow trio.**

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN DEATH NOTE…just way to much free time spent plotting how to get a hold of the rights to it….

**A/N: **SORRY..this was supposed to be out…forever ago along with a couple other stories, but life happened and this wound up finally getting written on the way to Alaska…yeeeaaaah. Well anyways, Enjoy you guys, and to new readers, this is part two so please go to my profile (click the penname!) and read No Tomorrow, that's part one. Two years after NT happens :p

**Music: **_What a Horrible Night to Have a Curse_-**The Black Dahlia Murder**, _Inner Vision-_**Slipknot,** and _Dance, Dance-_**Fall Out Boy**

**Warning: **Swearing, Yaoi (guy on guy sex) which will not be pointed out before it happens, and possible gore (murder hello) for the entire story.

* * *

><p>~LAWLIET~<p>

I bit my thumb, reading the case file over for what felt like the hundredth time. Near insisted that it wasn't open and shut, the way Light and I had viewed it since day one. It was simple really, a dead girl and an angry boyfriend with something to hide, you'd have to be an idiot not to see it.

Light and I had both been shocked and feared for my three protégés sanity when they'd begged for our help on it. We'd asked them why and received as answer skeptical looks. Mello had grabbed it from Near, stuck the file in our faces and shouted, "How the FUCK do you not see it?"

In the time sense I realized that I had become so accustomed to the monotony of simple cases that I couldn't see the obvious falsity of it. This case was meant to baffle lesser detectives, but be painfully obvious to capture the eye of L and be falsely concluded.

Light had been the one to say it, someone was using a well fabricated case to make sure L failed. They hadn't counted on anyone seeing that the boyfriend had been framed, especially not after he gave full confession.

I was hopelessly frustrated, once I had looked at it with a different perspective I had seen the gaps in our conclusion and a bit of prodding had made the entire thing unravel.

I growled slightly, reading the autopsy and twisting words in my head to try and force new meanings out of all the information before me. I had never had trouble like this with a case and was usually on location by now however it was a rather..delicate matter.

The murder had happened in a house in the Kanto region of Japan….four blocks from the Yagami home. Light and I both knew that not including Soiricho was not an option so we were extremely wary.

We could have Near front the entire operation but even with all three boys' heads together they were still likely to miss something that was necessary for Light or myself to piece together what had happened.

I took a sip of my now cold coffee and tried to mash some more information out of the report so we would not have to enter the whirlpool of misfortune that was sure to be Japan.

Focused as I was I didn't notice Light was there until his arms slid around me and he rested his chin on my shoulder, "Hey." He murmured, giving me the moment I needed to pull myself out of the case and focus on him.

"Light-kun…this case refuses to unknot itself even after six cheesecakes!" I looked at him, waiting for him to realize the horror of this and huffed at him when he simply laughed. He looked at me with his honey orbs, his hair needed trimmed again as the fringe fell in front of his eyes and his soft fingers touched my face.

"Lawliet, I had Watari set up things to go to Japan in two days." He smiled at me slightly, questioning me with his eyes and I sighed, "Yes…I was thinking that we must go. Even if only to oversee the boys.."

Light nodded at reached around me to close the file, "There's nothing more we can do about it right now and we would leave today but Matt's got a hack he has to finish before we can go."

I raised an eyebrow, "Mail is an adept hacker, I doubt anything could take him nearly three full days." He looked at me and shook his head.

"L, it's nearly midnight and he got the request less than an hour ago. He says he'll hurry but it still won't be done until at least noon and I asked that we leave later still, we all need a break." He pressed his palm flat against my face and looked at me seriously, biting his lip a bit.

I realized then how long it had been since we'd had time to be together and as my last thoughts disentangled themselves from the case the desire for him that I'd been repressing for several months now flared.

"Light…" I murmured gently, raising my hand to touch his as I nuzzled his palm gently sighing, "We need to speak to the boys before we leave…" I looked at him and he nodded, his eyes half-lidded.

I stood and took his hand, "Let's get it out of the way so you and I can spend the next few days in bed." He smiled at me, eyes raking me and I shivered slightly as we headed for the main room where I crouched on a chair and he stood behind me with a hand resting on my back.

Matt was laying with a tablet he'd designed laying propped on his knees and his head in Mello's lap muttering slightly with his goggles pushed up and an unlit cigarette dangling between his lips. Mello was holding a file in one hand, his head thrown back and a chocolate bar dangling from his other hand that he snapped a piece off of and grumbled at Matt to move a bit.

Near looked up at us expectantly, one hand twirling his hair and the other busy parading a robot toward a set of dominoes that I knew would fall in the shape of a perfectly three-dimensional icosahedron.

Light cleared his throat, always the polite one, and the three of them put down what they were doing and gave us, or more accurately me, their attention. I looked around at all of them and picked up a sugar cube, rolling it between my fingers as I began.

"You are all aware of what happened in the resolution of the Kira investigation, as well as why we have studiously ignored any case that required our physical presence in Japan."

I popped the sugar in my mouth, "However due to an unforeseen twist we must go now, Light probably told you, but we're taking the jet in two days time. There is a 87% probability that our direct liaison with the Japanese police will be Director Yagami and at least a 58% chance that we will have to work face to face with a special taskforce as I did on the Kira case."

I looked at Light to continue and he smiled back at me, "Obviously that'll be a problem, since my father cannot be left out of the investigation of a murder that happened so close to his home. It is likely that other members of the kira taskforce will be on this case and all of them witnessed what they believed was mine and L's death."

I nodded at the boys and took over again, "As we are clearly alive and not apparitions of a protoplasmic nature they cannot be allowed to see us. The lot of them demanded Light's execution and it was only through an oversight on my part that we both survived, an oversight that I am grateful for of course, but an accident nonetheless. This means that one or more of you will have to operate as me, those who worked the case are aware that L had successors and will not question it, they may be concerned about your ages but Watari can handle that. The real danger is if one of them happens to catch a glimpse of us or begins to suspect that you are receiving any outside direction as they are all very adept investigators. Do not underestimate any of them, even a man name Matsuda should he be present."

Light smiled, "Touta Matsuda, a first class fool who acts like an immature idiot and had complete faith in me, was the one who I'm pretty sure would've taken me out in the end."

Mello bit into his chocolate thoughtfully, "Alright, so we have to run a perfect front, presenting every idea as our own, but not be so defensive about it being ours that it becomes obvious it isn'y while chasing a killer that has proven a challenged for all of our combined brains?"

Matt chuckled, "Oh this will be fun." And Near silently looked at me before observing in his usual tone, "We will have to be vigilant of our own words as well." I nodded, if one of them mentioned Light, whom they weren't supposed to know anything about, it would ruin things.

Light looked around at us and yawned, "It's late, I'm tired. You know what to do so let's just get some rest alright?"

Mello nodded and winked at him, "Yeah…I think we could all use some sleep, right Mattie?"

The red-head smirked and nodded, "Ohhhh yeah, I haven't gotten any.." I coughed loudly and they all realized that Near's cheeks were bright red, an unusual occurrence and he murmured, "Yes…I have a call to make." He stood and shuffled out to incredulous looks.

The blonde across from me choked slightly and then he and Matt burst out laughing while I stood and took Light's hand, leaving them chortling together on the couch.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **does anyone else want to go and slash the tires on an ice cream truck…just cause the music is annoying? No…okay :3 Smex in the next one..yeaaaahh

REVIEW ya know…if you want yell at me, praise me, tell me to die…


	2. The Calm Before

**What a Horrible Night To have a Curse Chapter 2**

**Calm Before**

**Disclaimer: **I Don't own Deathnote or Seether or anything but a bunch of buttons that say stuff like I heart Dinosaurs…

**A/N:** Wrote this on the way back from Alaska, after a very long delayed crappy fight and breakfast of McDonalds that I hate, so excuse the possible horridness of this. K…Love ya'll enjoy. (please remember this is part 2 of No tomorrow, go read that first)

**Music:** _Gasoline_-**Seether, **_With Eyes Wide Shut-_**BlesstheFall**

**Warnings will no longer be included unless there's something I didn't cover in the first one got it?**

* * *

><p>~Light~<p>

I lead Lawliet back to our room and closed the door, locking it smoothly behind us, before turning to him and cupping his cheeks.

"I love you." I said, looking in his dark eyes and willing him to feel what I did as my fingers traced his features gently. We had been so busy lately, between cases and the boys that there hadn't been a moment alone with just us for far too long, I hadn't told him I loved him for at least a month and that was just sad.

He turned his head and kissed my hand, looking at me still as he did, "I love you more." He murmured, his eyes soft as he pulled me closer to him and claimed my lips in a sweet kiss.

I melted against him, arms sliding around him as he held me and kissed me, the sweet soft pressure of his lips causing a burning to start in my belly. We moved backward together and he pushed my down on our bed, eyes hungry as he tugged his shirt off exposing soft pale skin, and crawled over me.

I leaned up and our lips crashed together, nothing like the loving kiss before, this hot and needy, his tongue forcing mine back as he claimed my mouth and our teeth clashed as his hands unbuttoned my shirt as fast as they could. He growled when one caught, a low sound that vibrated on my lips and made me groan softly.

He managed to shove my shirt down my shoulder and then reached up to hold my head in place as he kissed me still harder, like he was trying to devour me. I loved it.

My fingers found his jeans and I didn't bother with the button, just tugged them away, tempted to smirk against his kiss when I realized he'd forgotten underwear again.

He grabbed my hands and held them up on either side of me and I whimpered slightly, arching up, trying to touch him again but I couldn't break his hold. He pulled away from me and we both panted after the intensity of the kiss, he smiled at me, one of his rare mischiveious little half-smiles and I watched as he leaned and caught a nipple in his mouth.

Moaning I pressed against him, "Lawliet!" I gasped, he gripped my wrists with one hand and ran the other down my body, slipping his hand into my pants and gripping my member tightly. I rocked against his hand, it felt so good to be touched again and his hands were soft but his touches were rough and demanding, making me want him more.

He finally released my hands and slipped off my pants, I tangled my fingers in his hair and pressed one hand flat against his back, trying to keep him closer. He gave me a look and pulled my boxers away, bringing his hips against mine at the same moment so that our cocks rubbed together.

I cried out from the friction and he gasped, grinding slowly so that we were both panting and I finally gave in, "Lawliet please!"

My voice was strangled and needy and normally I would've been mortified but I was glad I had Lawliet, who could make me sound like that and feel so amazing.

His fingers were in me and I winced at the feeling, it had been a while and no lube wasn't comfortable but he stretched me easily and quickly, making me cry out when he brushed my sweet spot.

He pulled open the drawer close to the bed and grabbed a bottle, kissing me hard again as he coated himself, moaning against me and making me spread my legs further. I looked at him with lusting eyes and he gripped my ankles slinging my legs over his shoulders.

He pressed into me slowly, both of us gritting out teeth, me in pain and him in attempt to restrain himself. He paused to make it more comfortable but I wanted rough and lifted myself on my elbows to rock against him.

"More." I growled at him, needing to feel him and be with him this way, to go to heaven and back with him, because of him.

Lawliet looked at me and leaned into me, thrusting slowly and then smirking just slightly, changing the angle to hit my prostate and going faster and harder at the same time.

I screamed out as he did, gripping him tightly again and pressing myself against him as much as I could, I could hear his name spilling from my lips over and over, unable to stop it.

He moved a hand to stroke me and I shuddered, "F-fuck."

Our lips collided again, rough and messy and needy as ever, our breaths were rough as he pounded into me. It had been too long and neither of us would last long, our bodies were screaming for release.

I gasped and arched, screaming his name as I came hard between us, tightening my muscles around him and making him cry out as he filled me.

I fell back gasping and he collapsed on me, panting harshly as we lay silently for a while, just basking in the high. Sweat covered us and I was shaking under him, little waves of pleasure still rolling over me like aftershocks.

He withdrew from me finally, making me whimper and reach toward him thoughtlessly, needing to be close. He pulled me to his chest and we kissed softly again, "Love you." Our voices combined as we spoke at the same time and we smiled before drifting into much needed sleep.

* * *

><p>~Nate~<p>

I waited as the phone rang, it was late but she always picked up when she heard my ringtone. I twirled my hair nervously and double checked that there were no camera's, I had de-bugged this room last week so I knew it was safe there already.

The soft female voice answer, heavy with sleep, "Near? What's up?"

I smiled slightly, just hearing her always made me feel better, "We're coming to investigate the Otake murder." A slight pause followed my words and then:

"Light too?" She sounded worried and hopeful and I sighed, "Yes, Light too, It's going to be complicated and we may need your help to keep our secret."

She laughed, "No problem, you promise to sneak away and visit me though?"

I chuckled too, "Of course! I'll tell them I'm investigating and leave, of course Mello might try to tail me and I have to quadruple check my clothes every morning these days in case Matt's got me bugged somehow."

She yawned, "How fun, I want to meet them too you know…but I'm tired. I love you Near, see you soon k?"

I all out grinned, "Alright, Love you too Sayu."

* * *

><p>~Mail~<p>

The wire tap I'd put in Near's hair worked! I danced, congratulating myself even though I know Mello was annoyed and needy in our room.

Now all I had to do was let him know so he could tell me what to do with this piece of info….

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **did I make it too obvious who was on the phone? Maybe…apologies for the shortness and to Meg who I know is reading this, I'm thinking imma die my hair white yeah?

Anywhos..Review for cookies, cause honestly, I post regardless of how many I get however they do make me update faster


	3. On Its way

**What A Horrible Night To Have A Curse**

**On it's way**

**Disclaimer: **I DON"T OWN IT! Only the randomness of Matt's sleeping brain…muahahaha!

**A/N: **Took me a stupid long time to write this guys…but enjoy anyways TAKE THE POLL ON MY PROFILE! And remember this is the sequel to no tomorrow.

**Music:** _Yea I'm the Sex_**-Dot Dot Curve **(listen and imagine Mello singing it and dancing), _The House that built me-_**Miranda Lambert,** and _Headstrong-_**Trapt.**

* * *

><p>~Mihael~<p>

Matt laying beside me, Matt whose eyes were always hidden because they showed too much, Matt with hair that made everyone stare, Matt who I loved more than anything. If this went badly he could be in danger, especially with the latest development with Near and Sayu. I shook him slightly, "Yo…Heeeeeelllo!"

What? Just cause I loved him and occasional had sappy internal dialogue with and about him, that didn't mean I was all soft and fluffy with him. His green eyes shot open, breathing instantly accelerated, "What?"

He kept his voice low and his body tensed, a product of living with me during the worst years at Whammy's, when I'd been crazy as hell and being woken up meant trouble. Then working for L, our assignments were dangerous in the extreme sometimes, though no one ever let Light realize just how much so for everyone's health.

I snapped back and touched Matt a bit gentler, "It's cool babe, just almost time to take off." I thought about the day that was ahead of us and groaned.

Matt nodded empathetically, "This is gonna blow." He sighed and pulled himself out of bed and I took a moment to admire his still naked form, gods…

He snapped his fingers in front of my face, "hey Mels? Wanna know what I dreamed about?" He asked, grinning at me, I stared at him and nodded slowly, wary of the weird shit Matt's mind could come up with.

"Well there was this guy standing selling t-shirts made of cheese and dancing like a stripper and you really wanted a shirt but he said that you didn't have the right kinda money so I gave him a chicken and we schooled him in a rap battle and got cheese t-shirts…only a giant mouse ate us..or he was gonna and then I pulled out a guitar and gave it too him so he could play for a ballet that we were gonna watch, but you woke me up." He smiled at me, rocking forward on his toes.

"Matt….you should stop getting high." I told him, looking at him and wondering if he'd taken a hit last night. Sneaky bastard seemed to manage to do it while I wasn't looking a lot. I was still pretty distracted by his nakedness as I got up so I managed to fall pretty hard.

He laughed, "I wasn't jacked last night though! But damn, you're either clumsy as hell or a horny fucker." He leaned down and pulled me up, kissing me and then moonwalking to the dresser.

I knew what that meant. "God no! WHYYYYYY!" I yelled, diving for my clothes so I could get away before…

"C'mon, C'mon and shake your money maker! Take, Take…" I ran out as fast as I could, making it out of hearing range and struggling into my pants.

* * *

><p>~Lawliet~<p>

I sipped my coffee and waited for Light to join me in the main room, he took so long and we were leaving in less than an hour. Near was sitting on the floor putting together a new puzzle, one he was almost finished with and after I paused to count I wasn't surprised to find that it had well over 5,000 pieces.

Light, Watari, and Mello all entered from separate areas with timing that was so exact anyone else would've thought they planned it, I knew Watari probably had, Mello was just strangely good at that kind of thing and Light…well he was Light.

They took their respective positions, Mello on the couch, Light elegantly perched on the arm of my chair and Watari in the middle, carefully avoiding nears puzzle. "The plane is ready, I suggest you do a last minute sweep and insure you have all that you wish to take with you….where is Mail?" He looked at Mello.

I raised an eyebrow, not bothering to wonder just curious that Watari hadn't just checked the monitors. "He's probably trying to re-wire the camera's after we shut them off last night."

Ah, that was it, Matt didn't care if the whole world watched but Mello valued privacy. I leaned back a bit, nibbling on a sugar cube and looking to Light, "I believe all of our affairs are in order, we're simply waiting for Matt before we-"

Said red-head came in, flopping down, head landing with precision in Mello's lap as he flicked on his game, "We can go now right?" He mumbled past the cigarette, hanging unlit from his mouth.

I sighed and nodded, Watari taking front and center, "L and I will fly the plane most of the way, in order to give you some more experience, Mello and Matt, you will fly a piece of the journey."

Both of them nodded eagerly, I knew they loved flying and it would get them out of Light's hair for a while, which I knew without looking he'd be grateful for.

* * *

><p>~Light~<p>

L had just traded off with the boys and was sitting beside me, it was nice so far and I leaned over and kissed him very gently, taking his hand from his knee as he munched some strawberries.

We were very close to our destination and I didn't know if I was thrilled to be headed home or horrified that I would be back where the whole Kira fiasco happened. He squeezed my fingers and offered a slight smile.

I leaned against him and closed my eyes, happy to just zone out for a moment before we got there and had to deal with what would no doubt be a three-ringed circus.

I hadn't slept much the night before, L and I had been caught up in our love again and I'd had a lot of energy but after saying up until dawn and boarding a flight I was exhausted.

He kissed my forehead as I looked at him, yawning just slightly as he went over some more case notes, "Light-kun if you wish to sleep you may use me as a pillow." I smiled tiredly at him, "Yes L-sama." I closed my eyes and drifted off.

* * *

><p>~Mail~<p>

Mello and I had landed the plane without trouble…well except that guy we almost took out, but come on, what idiot stands on a runway in _gray? _

We got in the car Watari had arranged, our bags would be waiting for us at the hotel as usual. I finished my cig and turned to Mel, "So, you think we'll get our own suite? I don't think hotels are soundproof and Light's a screamer."

Mello smirked, "Oh that's who that was in Scotland…" he laughed, snapping off some chocolate as we pulled up in front of the hotel, "We'd better, there's no way I'm sharing with the sheep."

I glanced at Near who was playing with his finger puppets again, little weirdo that he was. "Yeah. L knows better."

I was usually neutral but I hated Near more than Mello, I just controlled myself better. Near had come to Whammy's with me and I'd never told Mello this but, he was my step-brother and the son of the man who killed my mother.

L said nothing, Light was clearly trying to wake up, blinking a bunch and trying to hide a few yawns. Mel sighed as we got out, "Japan….." he looked around with distaste, the area was nice, not like the places we liked to hang out in, but it was somewhere L and Light would be comfortable.

I shrugged and we went up to the penthouse that the investigation was going to be out of, "Are we all living here? Or swapping hotels every so often?"

L shrugged, his raven hair brushing past his shoulders and I wondered briefly when the last time he'd cut it was. "If you wish to stay somewhere else it can be arranged, however Watari has booked all the rooms on the top four floors so you can have your pick of any of them that you wish."

Satisfied I leaned back as Mello asked his question, "When do we start investigating?"

Light answered this time, "As soon as we can, L and I decided that meeting with a police task-force was necessary and left it to the director to make decisions on who it would be, they'll be here at six A.M tomorrow."

Mello just shrugged and nodded as we went in and started setting things up, I'd brought more tech gear with me than ever, spreading it across an entire wall.

Everyone froze when Near asked in his usual monotone, "L, the building that was used for the Kira investigation is still standing is it not? Why is our headquarters not there?"

L looked at the small boy, a sucker sticking out of his mouth as he responded, "To many memories, any team we wind up working with is likely to get distracted but what happened there, besides It's the new NPA headquarters."

I frowned at Near for asking such an insensitive question and finished wiring a router, Mello muttered, "Stupid sheep." From across the room, glaring as he helped Watari move furniture around.

* * *

><p>~Nate~<p>

The door opened and Watari lead in six men, I recognized Touta Matsuda, Soirichio Yagami, Kanzo Mogi, Shuichi Aizawa, and Hideki Ide from the Kira investigation. The lasts mans file had been promising, his name was Kiruki Ruko and he was new to the NPA but had shown his talents as a gifted detective.

"Hello. I am L." I looked up at them from the center of my dice fort, Watari stepped forward and handed me the box of rice candy I'd asked him to get as the men stared.

Yagami stepped forward first, "Hello L, I'm sure you know who we all are so I must ask you, do you wish for us to use aliases?"

I shook my head, comparing his mannerisms to Light's in my mind and failing to see much connect aside from the polite demeanor. Light gave you the feeling he was looking at you from somewhere separate and other while his father was right there with you. I didn't like it.

"No, this killer doesn't use names so your identities do not need to be hidden. I understand that all of you except Mr. Ruko worked under my predecessor, I assume you also informed Mr. Ruko that he would not be working with the original L."

I paused as Matsuda chimed in,"No L, the director didn't think it was necessary."

He sounded nervous and I remembered what L and Light had said about him, "Ah, well fill him in when you have time." I moved the chess pieces in front of me into different positions and marched a line of soldiers toward them.

"This will be where we meet to discuss the case, you understand of course that security measures in place will make it impossible for anyone other than yourselves to access this floor. Also several of the other's who were in line to cede L will be working closely with us. They're personalities vary greatly from what I believe you expect, bear that in mind."

Mello and Matt came into the room from a back area and I watched the men size them up, taking in Matt's cigarette, Mello's leather and all that they were.

Yagami spoke again, "Young man how old are you?" Matt just lit his smoke and took a drag, pulling out his game and not bothering to answer as Mello flipped him off and I sighed.

"Ignore them, they're not happy about being stuck inside." I looked at each man in turn, "Watari please give them the files I prepared. Gentlemen this is everything we've been able to conclude about the case, it isn't much but hopefully being closer will allow us to catch this killer before he kills again." I sucked on a piece of rice candy.

Matsuda spoke up, "Again? I didn't know there was a serial killer."

I sighed, "So far we've linked ten killings to this one, all apparent open and shut cases that never would've caught attention if Matt hadn't picked this one up out of boredom. The perpetrator is trying to draw someone out, he has obviously not succeeded so it follows that he will kill again."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** This started out good and turned to filler for my tastes, also sorry for all the line breaks and perspective switching but it had to be done… you guys can rape me with a telephone pole for not updating in FOREVER. Okay?

_**Review!**__ For more faster and to tell me what I did wrong Also take the poll on my profile, I beg you._


	4. The Storm

**What a Horrible Night to Have a Curse**

_The Storm_

**Disclaimer: **Mmm, dontcha just love stealing copyrights? Cause I sure don't..I DON'T OWN IT! Just the crappy plot :3

**A/N:** YEAH IT'S SUPER LATE! So I realize the last chapter was filler and that I just suck in general. So In attempt to make up for it, something actually happens in this one *gasp* Okay, so there are now 4 chapters, 6 reviews. I can see when you favorite or alert me or my stories guys.

**Music:** _Home_-**Three Days Grace**, _The Royal W_e-**Silversun Pickups** (thank you **ShinigamiMailJeevas**) and _Get Into the Groove_-**Medic Droid Cover**

* * *

><p><strong>~Mail~<strong>

Watching those idiots trying to figure things out was entertaining for all of three seconds before I ducked and went back to my games, Mello's low chuckle and the snap of a chocolate bar told me he didn't much care for the conversation either. We just wanted the damn case to be finished. Soon.

Nearly two weeks and we had nothing, absolutely nothing, on the murderer, it disgusted me. No wonder they took so long to catch Kira here, even with L around.

The task-force, i really couldn't think of them another way after being around L and Light, were crowded around the main table drinking coffee and ignoring us in general as they speculated, each scenario they came up with more ridiculous then the last. It was truly, utterly pointless.

I was here trying to keep Mello's impatience in check though my own temper had peaked, Near was feed up with the type of work that was getting done, L was driving himself nuts stuck inside and unable to do anything without the task-force figuring out something was up and I knew Light had to be at least stir-crazy, if not down right batshit being stuck around L the whole time, and these idiots were standing around drinking their coffee.

Mello's chocolate crunched again and Aizawa shot him an annoyed look, lucky for the afro-sporting officer he missed it, but I'd had enough of this shit. Standing I slammed my hands on the table loudly and glared at them as the entire group turned to face me shocked, they'd already figured out that I was the calm one.

"Alright. I've had it with this. We're not solving anything, you don't even seem to be working, if this is how the NPA here in Japan is usual run I think we'd do better without your help." I gave them pointed looks, "We flew all the way here to solve a case, not stand around chatting with some incompetent police assholes."

They stared at me, Yagami looked a bit red in the face like he was getting ready to blow a gasket and I suddenly realized why Light so rarely came out and said what was on his mind without restraint, living with that. He didn't a chance to rip into me because at that moment loud laughter rand from behind me and even Near turned to stare at Mello who was doubled over shaking with laughter.

"Babe?" I asked, raising an eyebrow, only slightly concerned, his sanity had to be iffy as mine was after not doing anything for so long. He looked up and grinned at me, "Oh Mattie, I forgot you had it in you."

He came closer and slipped an arm around me, looking at the officers, his blue eyes like two ice-chips and his smirk down-right terrifying, "Now how about we get some actual work done hmm?" He tilted his head, shaggy blonde hair brushing my shoulder and revealing the scar we'd been careful to keep hidden from them.

The officers stared at it, Matsuda opening his mouth, clearly about to ask when Near quickly spoke up, "Yes. Mello is right, we've been doing poorly, I have something for you to be looking into, Matt I want you to go out and gather intel with Mello, Yagami pull the file for anyone who fits this description" he paused to hand him a paper, "have Matsuda help you. Aizawa, Ide and Ruko will asist me sorting these files"

I blinked and gave him a look, grabbing Mello before he could say something stupid and dragging him into the elevator with me, I pressed the button for the lobby and he whistled lowly, "Near had a plan? Who knew..."

I just shrugged happy to be away from the albino bastard and finally able to go outside for more than a quick smoke.

* * *

><p><strong>~Lawliet~<strong>

The teacup clinked softly as it touched the china saucer, the room was dark except for the screens that showed the boys from several angles as I watched Matt reach what was apparently his threshold. Warmth from Light's body pulsed against my back and his breath was warm in my ear as he murmured softly, "What did you do?"

I half turned to look at him, "Well, every serial killer has a pattern, they kill for a reason no matter how hard it might be to find. I examined every case that we know was part of this particular series and I finally found a link. All of his victims had an older brother with two children, always twins,always identical,always between the ages of 7 and 10, always boys. That narrows down the list of potential victims as identical twins are not very common, they aren't exactly rare...but you understand. It follows that because of the basic genetic beginning for humans there would be a greater precentage of identical girls then boys born each year and the likely hood of there fathers having younger sisters, while fairly high, isn't always a guarantee."

I picked up a piece of takyaki, examining it and then licking it experimentally before munching it happily. Light's breathing moved a little closer and I knew he was thinking, "Okay, but we still have the entire city to cover and while it's obvious why the police didn't catch the pattern, with the cases being spread out through different districts and having as good a smoke-screen as they do, this is Japan, high population density and Tokyo is huge."

Nodding I sipped the tea and offered Light a cupcake, "Light-kun, I am well aware that finding the connection doesn't solve the case, but it is a lead and we will follow it until we can find something more."

He turned the chair so I faced him, "I know L, I was just pointing out the obvious, not saying we shouldn't follow up on it...I'm just getting frustrated not being able to move freely, do as I please at all hours of the day for fear someone will see me."

I sighed and cupped his cheek, "I understand, I must admit I also find it annoying and uncomfortable being forced to stay so secretive and couped up, though it has never bothered me before, I believe you and the boys were drawing me out more and it is strange to think that we cannot just go out as ourselves like we sometimes did before..."

He smiled a bit and kissed me once quickly, "Yes, well with any luck your lead will allow Near and the others to head in the proper direction and catch the killer before we go crazy being stuck in here!"

I smiled at that and nodded, "Yes and before they notice Watari bringing sweets to a different room..." He looked at the massive pile of wrappers beside me laughing, "yeah...there's always that..."

We grinned at each other and turned our attention back to the screens, watching Near explain the findings I had sent him, presenting him as if they were his own.

I was surprised to find it rather unsettling, someone else claiming my work and frowned to myself for a long moment before deciding it was probably a natural, if useless, response and pushed it aside.

Several hours later Matt and Mello returned with their findings, mostly just pictures and brief summaries of a few possible victims daily lives. I hadn't expected much more to be accomplished as the wary detectives said their good-byes and left, signaling that it was safe for Light and myself to eat dinner with the boys.

I moved to do just that but Light caught me around the middle and pulled me into a hot kiss, not letting go until I was gasping for air, feeling very dizzy. I looked at him questioningly and he smiled and shrugged, "A reward for getting something done and not having sex all day?" He offered.

I had to smile, seeing as we were stuck in the room most of the day we spent a good deal of our time exploring each others bodies and testing how long we could go without sleeping between rounds. It kept us fairly amused and well satisfied.

He chuckled and took my hand, "C'mon, before they come get us."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **this was updated under threat of aforementioned telephone pole violation :3 Thank you** Aimett **for kicking my ass into gear here :p

Here's thanks to my other reviewers! **:**

**Zzsoulsong808zZ** (SHE IS EFFING AWESOME! Go read her funny Naruto one-shot guys!)

**Athena Sapphire Night, **

**XMattxXxNearX,**

**last place** (check out her much much better DN fics, this chicks amazing)

**nazo no meikyuu**

ALRIGHTY GUYS..KILL ME NOW IF YOU WANT! It was going to be longer..I swear it was, but it just seemed more appropriate to stop there..I actually have a plan for this now o.0 and remember, all stats and percentages are pulled outta my ass, so don't believe them :3


	5. The Whirl

**Disclaimer: **I don't own it…at all…nothing. Oh and I am thinking about adding an OC who actually does something besides cop work...tell me what you think?

**A/N**: So…This was supposed to be up Monday. It wasn't. My computer committed suicide, I'm having trouble getting the internet to work at ALL and now I'm working like crazy to re-type this (yeah I lost everything to) oh and then I got lazy, you are allowed to kill me now.

**Music: **_Sooner or Later-_**Breaking Benjamin **and _Success is the Best Revenge-_**Blood on the Dance Floor**

* * *

><p><strong>What A Horrible Night to Have A Curse<strong>

**The Whirl**

**~Light~**

"Wow…Less than a month to go." I breathed, amazed as I looked at the calendar on the wall, a month until the three year mark for my Lawliet and I.

Time had passed so quickly and the investigation was finally starting to heat up, we hadn't been able to do dinner with the boys for a couple days now as the taskforce had stayed, sorting through the information that Matt and Mello had gained while outside. I was shaken from my thoughts though as a barely-there touch ghosted against my knee.

Near was sitting on the floor as usual and I didn't wonder where he'd come from, the kid moved so quietly it was scary and made him seem quite a lot more ghost-like than he already was. I raised an eyebrow at him and tilted my head a bit, a habit I picked up from Ryuzaki without realizing it, "Yes Near?"

He withdrew his hand and started twirling his hair, looking at me with large, unreadable eyes, "Light…you and L will be dining with us today?" I nodded and his face became a little softer, which for Near was like smiling, "Sure thing, we're both getting lonely without you three."

He nodded and I knew there was something else, Near wouldn't come if there wasn't, "You were Kira once, we know you aren't anymore but what if this killer is trying to get your attention because he knows that too? What if they're after L?"

I sighed, "That's always a possibility and since it's obvious that the perpetrator is trying to attract someone's attention because of the nature of the murders and it seems that a detective is the most likely target, L and I have planned for such a thing. Do not worry, if the killer is working this hard to gain someone's notice they won't be after them to kill them, at least not without extensive talking before-hand, so we have the upper hand, the killer won't know L and I are here until we want them to."

Near nodded thoughtfully and stood slowly, shuffling out of the room, the door briefly open before it snapped closed, it only opened from the inside to prevent any of the taskforce from stumbling across me while I was in this room.

I looked after him for a long moment, hoping I had eased whatever worries he had about the danger L was in, because I knew that's who he truly cared about, because I was still absolutely terrified for my love.

I sighed and glanced at my watch, it was time I went back to L, I'd only come down to look over the papers Matt found in a victim's home placing her at the scene of the second murder. It was really very fascinating and made me wonder if maybe the strange brother/twins connection was just something else to throw us for a loop.

After managing to slip out, cursing when that new cop, Ruko, caught a glimpse of me in the halls, I was back in the suite L and I were sharing.

Taking a deep breath I shut the door and turned around and he was there, cool arms slipped around me and I smiled, leaning into him and relaxing. If there was one good thing about having to sit on the sidelines for most of the case it was this, getting to spend more time with my beautiful lover.

I pulled away eventually, "Matt was right, the second and fourth victims were connected, we need to look into the others, see if maybe they happened to be close together at the time of death, question the people on our watch list about each other maybe…"

I trailed off and he bit the skin of his thumb carefully, "Yes…I'll inform Near tonight, Mello should enjoy getting to go out again, he's been complaining today." We had come up with a list of people who fit the criteria for the victims so far and had someone watching them at all times as a precaution but we all knew that it was likely there would be another murder.

Laughing lightly I shook my head and moved to the small kitchen area to retrieve one of the bagels Watari had left for me, taking a small bite and smiling at L. I swallowed loudly and chuckled again as he stared with distaste at the object in my hand, "Light-kun eats repulsive things."

I rolled my eyes, it was an old jab by now, he told me the things I ate were disgusting and I cheerily reminded him that not everyone could live off of sugar and piece of broccoli once a year.

He tilted his head and I realized that it was strange for me to be eating when he wasn't, he ate so often during the day that I'd started to eat small amounts in between meals as well but only when he was. I shrugged and shook my head, letting him know that I didn't think anything of it, I was just hungry.

He moved closer to me and took the bagel out of my hand, "Light-kun has been restless lately, is it because you are bored? Or because being so close to your father and your old home is making you act differently?" He paused, tipping his head again, raven hairs brushing further down his shoulder, "or maybe it's because looking out the windows over the city is reminding you of the Kira case."

I shuddered at that last suggestion and shook my head fiercely, "No! Of course not!" I sighed and ran a hand through my hair, I knew he was right, I'd been getting more and more agitated lately but not because I wa-had been Kira.

"It's hard for me to be stuck in one small space, I've gotten used to being inside more often by now but not being able to freely move about the building is starting to get to me, being just a short ways from my-from that man…" I shook my head and sighed again.

L touched my cheek softly, "Light, he's your father regardless of what the both of you said, it's been almost three years, let it go." He smiled very gently at me, "I would tell you to try and get on good terms with him but…"

Even though I knew he meant the last part as a joke I couldn't take it that way, it was like a punch to the gut, being reminded that everyone who'd known me before I'd met L thought I was dead. I shrugged it off though and smiled at him, "Yeah, I'll work on that." I teased and picked up my bagel again.

-_Sometime Later_-

"Light, L!" I startled slightly, looking around before I realized it was coming from the screen we used to watch the boys, Mello was standing on…was he on Matt? I shook my head at that, he could've just used a chair. His voice came through again unusually loud because of how close he'd gotten to the camera that had a built in microphone, "get down here, Watari already brought food."

I sighed and went to get L who was sitting on the bed, a book held between his fingers gingerly as he read through it with an amused expression. "Watari's brought the food and Matt's back is probably going to wind up pretty damaged if we don't head down."

He nodded, letting the book fall to the side and standing fluidly, a thumb still at his lips as he slouched out into the hall behind me.

I barely made it into the large suite where we ate before Mello was in my personal bubble, his chocolate laced breath making me wrinkle my nose just a bit, "Took you damn long enough!" He turned to look at L behind me and grinned, "but I'm not sure you should fill us in why."

Matt's laughter was heard behind him and I did a double take because I was sure that I'd heard a soft chuckle from Near. I grumbled and we stepped fully into the space, taking our usual seats around the table, L in the overstuffed armchair that Watari had pulled up, Near on the large flat square stool that had room for a toy or two, Matt's place had an ashtray by it and a soft chair, Mello's beside it was dark leather and designed so the blonde could drape himself over the arms however he pleased. I sat as usual in the perfectly straight dining chair beside L.

Watari came in and set out our food, each plate individual to the person before taking his own seat in a more comfortably designed chair, not unlike my own. We were all together now and I smiled softly to myself as I picked up a piece of nigiri with my chopsticks and waited for the usual discussion to begin.

"Did Matt's papers have anything in them?" Mello asked as he popped a bite of chocolate crepe into his mouth, the strawberry filling running down his chin a bit, only for Matt to lean over and lick it off. I nodded, finishing chewing before I answered him, "Yes, you were right about what they showed and we think it would be a good idea to see if any of the other murders were similarly connected, also you should question the people we have under surveillance."

Near spoke quietly, "I've removed two people from the list, one was not actually related to the people she claimed she was and as for the other…her brother's entire family was killed in a car crash this morning."

I frowned a bit at that but shook it off, these things happened, "She knew we were watching her?" He nodded and I looked at L, "We should send flowers."

He licked some honey off his finger, "If it would make Light-kun feel better." He shrugged and then went back to his food while the others fell into a conversation about who should be interviewed first. We had come up with a list of people who fit the criteria for the victims so far and had someone watching them at all times as a precaution but we all knew that it was likely there would be another murder.

I ate quietly for a time before L's voice broke through the chatter, his plate was empty and now we would really get down to business, "Nate, I would like for you to organize the team, have a couple them go over old cases that might be part of the pattern, the rest need to be helping with the interviews as we have an extensive list, if you think anyone would be better off not doing either they can review the list once again and see if changes need to be made or names removed that we have missed. Mihael you will do as Light suggested, alone. Mail, I need you to hack several satellites tomorrow to see past logs and if they caught anything."

All three boys nodded, Mello looked a bit sour that Matt wouldn't be with him but they'd learned to work separately when they had to.

I sighed and collected the emptied dishes, letting Watari talk to his boys and taking them to the kitchen that he used for washing them, maybe for cooking to but I doubted it.

I cleaned up quickly before returning to the table to sit with the people who had become my family. Thinking those words to myself as my hand found L's, I couldn't help but think of my-well the people who raised me.

* * *

><p><strong>~Sachiko~<strong>

I finished putting things away from dinner, Sayu was reading a magazine quietly on the small sofa and Sorichio had disappeared upstairs to take a shower, looking weary as ever. I went to the small locked cupboard and pulled out a few pictures, looking at them and letting a few tears roll down my cheeks as I touched my son's image.

Sayu's hand was on my shoulder suddenly and she gave me a sad smile, she's been doing that a lot, especially when she knows I'm thinking about Light. It's like she's trying to tell me something that will make it better but that she can't say and it pains me to realize my daughter knows something I don't about her brother's death.

I smile back and put the photos away, going to sit and watch the television, I hear her phone ring and when she answers I know it's the boy she talks to all the time, the one she still won't bring home.

I know it's because of her father, he keeps her close, barely leaves her alone when he's home and tells me to keep an eye on her all the time, at first I thought he was afraid after losing Light but when I finally had the strength to bring up our son he became cold and I haven't really spoken to him since the words, "What son?" left his mouth and so I lost my parents, my son, and my husband three years ago.

Sayu talks for a while and I hear her voice soften at the end, "I love you" she says and I close my eyes because I'm losing her to.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Okay so super thank you to my reviewers...whose names will be posted every other chapter form now on…I think. I also realize that throwing in Mrs. Yagami's perspective there at the end was probably strange but I felt it was needed, If things felt vague and rushed it's because I lost touch with my ideas for a bit so hopefully the next update will be both better and sooner! Thanks to everyone who reads this junk.

_**REVIEW? FOR FASTER UPDATES! I ALSO TAKE READER SUGGESTIONS**_


	6. Pieces

**Disclaimer:** Ohba and Obata own Death Note (thank Kami) so the only part of this that belongs to me is the crappiness (and that thing that's trying to pretend to be a plot)

**A/N:** **LOOK FOR THE NEW STORY "FULLY ALIVE!"** It's gonna be a pain in my ass to write but I want to try :3 Oh and this one's got more Matt and Mello in it than anything. Enjoy the story!

_**TAKE THE DARN POLL ON MAH PROFILE!**_

Warnings? What warnings? you see the rating thingy up there? Yeah that's warning enough.

* * *

><p>What A Horrible Night To Have A Curse<p>

**Pieces**

**~Nate~**

" What do you mean shot?" Matt's voice rose several octaves from beside me and I glanced up, boredly moving my bear out of the way so I could move the computer across the carpet easier.

"Matt no one's been injured I don't understand why you're so-" I only got that far before he slammed his headset down grumbling to himself.

"I know that sheep boy." I ignored the nickname, courtesy of Mello, "Mel forgot to tell me, I have to get my tetanus shot tomorrow and you know I hate needles."

I almost twitched at that but reigned in the urge at the last second, in the middle of an operation and he was upset because he had to get a _shot._ Sometimes I don't understand how he is Mello's calm.

After poking the toy soldiers back into place my gaze shifted to the screen where Matt's progress could be seen, "Are you in?" I asked quietly, pretending that I cared about the men behind me and their ability to concentrate.

He sighed and popped his knuckles, "Yeah, well almost, just one more proxy to bounce through and I should be able to gain all the video feeds and access logs since…well forever pretty much."

I nodded and let him carry on with his job, switching gears again mentally, retreating from the little social interaction there was to concentrate on the logistics that I knew were behind every move this killer made.

All those around me ever seen was a kid and his toys, I knew what they thought of me and I knew that despite our differences Mello understood me better than anyone else, or at least anyone else male. I shook Sayu from my thoughts and re-focused, annoyed at how often I was having to do that.

It's a giant puzzle, life, all the pieces are there but it takes a master to fit them together and really each piece is only a piece of a piece, each separate puzzles that are part of the whole. This case was like one of those fragmented pieces, everything we need we have, all that's left is finding the patterns that match up.

Mechanically my hands moved the toys, turned them into something that was the physical manifestation of my thoughts, but I didn't register what that was, too immersed in my own mind.

The killer was good at what he did, fabricating each case perfectly and making sure they wouldn't reach the attention of anyone nearly as brilliant as L without it being realized that the murders were connected. He probably had some strange motive, especially seeing as the link between victims was very obscure, despite the evidence we'd found to connect some of them.

I closed my eyes fully and thought each piece had to be fitted carefully together, forcing them wouldn't work. I mentally turned the pieces and pushed them together, opening my eyes and looking blandly at the pyramid I'd managed to make from the little soldiers.

"The killer is a twin." I announced to the room as a whole, ignoring the skeptical looks and focusing on Matt as he turned to face me, raising an eyebrow.

A beat of silence followed and he turned back, understanding without me having to speak that I needed him to look for any twins that could have a motive for killing. I silently stood, hoping to get away before….

"L, How do you know?" Too late…

Aizawa's voice sounded behind me and I turned slightly to see Matsuda was blinking and looking around sheepishly before repeating the question, "Oh yeah! L how do you know?"

"I deduced it from what we know as well as past crimes with somewhat similar circumstances, look deeper, you'll find it." I told them monotonously, I needed to contact Sayu, I had a favor to ask and it couldn't wait.

* * *

><p><strong>~Mihael~<strong>

Prick. I could've told him that. I grumbled lightly into the headset I wore, carefully balancing the camera in one hand while I bit off a piece of chocolate.

Matt's voice crackled over the line a few moments later, "Mel, when you finish with this one Near wants you to return so the team can go ahead and try to finish filing the images."

I chuckled, "So we pretty much have the rest of the day off once I get back? Or is he making you work so I'll be bored?" I snapped off another piece, clicking the camera as my target moved across my line of vision again.

"Nah, I'm done as soon as I finish this hack." I could hear the grin in his voice and the sound of clacking keys finally registered in my mind, I grinned.

"So you'll meet me in the room when I get back?" I asked, knowing that he would probably be finished before I made it back. I glanced at the clock and managed to snap a couple more pictures while he paused.

"Yeah." I heard him inhale, probably smoking and disconnected, his short answer meant he was into the part of the hack that took actual _work _I was just surprised that something still managed to challenge him at all.

Ten minutes later I stowed the photography gear and pulled back into traffic, annoyed that I wasn't on my bike so I had to actually pay attention to the speed limit signs. Not that the cops can do anything about my driving, but I really didn't want to be cut-off because I scratched Matt's car. Again.

I shuddered slightly at the memory of what was, without compare, the worst two weeks of my life.

One very frustrating hour later and I finally pulled into the parking at the hotel we were based out of. Remembering to turn the security system on before locking the doors and grab the camera I headed back up to the suites where the idiot brigade was no doubt getting impatient.

I came in and was surprised to see Matt sitting at his desk still, fingers flying over the keys, clearly very busy with something. Near did his usual talk-to-you-without-looking-at-you thing and I aimed a kick at him, only receiving a blank stare in response.

Sighing I set the bag down and pulled out the equipment, Matt took the camera from me and printed the images out quickly before returning to his own work, an overflowing ashtray sitting beside him.

I handed the pictures over to the team, "These are the four women on the top of our list, their daily routines don't vary much and the only connections between them that I could find are the ones we are already aware of, unless you count the fact that their probably OCD. Subject three ran into subject one in the supermarket this morning, but she rarely goes there so that may be coincidental."

Yagami raised an eyebrow, "maybe, but I still think some sort of protection detail should be assigned to these women."

I started to agree when Near cut me off, "We do not want the killer to know we're on the case, or at least not investigating seriously."

Matsuda spoke up indignantly, "But what if he kills again!" I sighed and glanced at Matt who was looking more relaxed now, the albino probably wanted that to happen.

I ignored the rest of the back and forth as Near explained in very blunt terms that we basically needed at least one more death to confirm any of our findings. That clearly didn't set well with the investigators but they left it alone and started to file the images for each target, under person, relevance and time.

I leaned in and started to help them when Matt stood up, "L, I've retrieved all the information from the satellite as well as created a software that will cross-reference what we know about the killer with the backgrounds of anyone listed as a twin and pull possible suspects from there, it'll have to run for a while though."

So that's what he was doing. I smiled at him and pulled out another chocolate bar, hopefully Near will let us leave now.

"Mello, you and Matt are finished for today." I grinned fully and stood, stretching lazily, "Great."

We walked out without a backward glance and I had Matt pinned to the wall before we made it half-way to our room.

I kissed him hard, loving his taste on my tongue, the cigarettes and musk that he always smelled like translated somehow into a flavor that was even better than chocolate. He returned the kiss enthusiastically, quickly taking over and making me moan before he pulled away, slightly breathless, "Mel, we're in a hall."

I laughed at that and nodded, tugging him with me, finally making it into our room. He chuckled and pushed me back onto the bed, kissing my throat and nipping at my pulse while I pushed off his vest.

He dropped his goggles on the floor beside the bed and kissed me again, shoving his tongue in my mouth and pulling off my clothes with a desperate haste. I moaned when he cupped me in his hand and broke the kiss to return his lips to my neck and stroke me slowly, my own hands pushing at his jeans impatiently.

He pulled away from me and finished undressing quickly, flashing me a grin as his shirt slipped over his head. I took his hand and nipped his fingertips gently before pulling them into my mouth and coating them with my spit.

Matt watched me with an amused expression, "You are impatient today, stressful drive?" he teased, his other hand moving up my thigh slowly to just brush the base of my cock before he moved it down again.

I glared at him and released his fingers with a soft sound, "You know damn well why…I'm not stupid enough to be reckless with your fucking car, even if you drive like a maniac."

He chuckled, leaning close to me, "Good Boy." He murmured before kissing me again, passionate and hot, our tongues tangling as he pressed a finger inside me, causing me to gasp softly into his mouth.

He moved quickly, adding a second finger and stretching me easily as we kissed. I was forced to pull away as he scissored them, carefully adding a third and curling them just right…

"Ah! Fuck." I moaned loudly as he continued to assault my prostate, his hand never stopping. I started to rock against his fingers, unable to help the moans and small whimpers; Matt's always been good with his hands.

He smirked at me and removed them causing me to groan in displeasure. I felt hands press against my cheeks and I looked into his eyes as he lined himself up to my entrance.

He jerked his hips forward, thrusting into me completely and growing still, panting softly as I moaned, biting my lip. He was the only person I would ever let top because with Matt I didn't have to hide anything, I didn't have to be the best, he took me how I was, flawed.

"Damnit Matt, move!" I ground out, fucker knew I didn't have the restraint to take things slow.

My hands clenched the sheet as he pulled back and slammed back into me, building a fast pace and kissing me in between moans. He wrapped my legs around his waist and rocked into me faster, hitting my sweet spot each time and causing my to cry out, my back arching off the bed.

"Mel. Mello…." He murmured my name with every breath and my nails dug into his back sharply as he slammed into me harder.

His hand wrapped around my aching cock and he begin to stroke me in time with his thrusts, pushing me closer and closer to orgasm.

Matt pressed his lips to mine and our hips met as I arched, my eyes closing tight as I called his name aloud, hot seed shooting across our chests. He spilled into me a moment later, moaning my name in my ear and biting my shoulder.

He collapsed against me and we stayed tangled together for a while, regaining our breath before he pulled away only to flick the curtain closed and tug me against him. I kissed his chest and curled up against him, feeling warm as Matt kissed the top of my head and murmured a soft I love you.

* * *

><p><strong>~Light~<strong>

I slipped out of bed, L was watching the news in the next room, and headed for the shower, pausing for a moment to look at the screens showing feeds of the people we suspected might be victims.

Almost missing it I scrambled to pause the video, "L!" I called, not looking away and trying to understand what was going on.

My lover came in, hands in his pockets as usual, "Yes Light-kun?"

Mutely I pointed and he tilted his head curiously as he too looked at the image and then at me, wordlessly he picked up a head-set and handed it to me.

I turned it on and waited, "Yes?" A monotone voice picked up.

L watched me now, his thumb to his lips as I demanded an answer from the voice, "Nate why the hell is my sister with our number one candidate?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** So the lemon feels crappy…I dunno…maybe I was just un-inspired…I might come back and re-do it…What d'you guys think? Hmmm?

THANKS TO THE REVIEWERS!

**darkmoonfairy16**

**Aimett**

**Zzsoulsong808zZ**

**nazo no meikyuu**

**last place**

**XMattxXxNearX**

**Athena Sapphire Night**


	7. Reckless

**What a Horrible Night to Have a Curse Chapter 7**

**_Reckless_**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>No guys, chapter 7 doesn't give me magical powers, therefore I no makey the money.

**A/N:** I'm not gonna say I'm sorry, I think we should just except that I'm a slow updater…still, enjoy this piece of total crap.

**Music:** _Haunted_-**Evanescence **

* * *

><p><strong>~Lawliet~<strong>

I tilted my head at the screen as Light demanded an answer, thinking about all the possibilities. Sayu might be a friend, the age difference as well as shear unlikely hood of that made the percentage around .9, the killer set it up, again unlikely this time 3%. I bit my thumb, Near didn't seem terribly concerned so a 45% chance he knows something about this, which brings me back to watching Light.

"And you thought sending my _sister _was a good idea because?" I don't know when the last time Light sounded quite so pissed; to be frank I was finding it incredibly stimulating. I re-focused myself and flicked the channel open so I would be able to hear Nate as well.

"-est choice and I did as I saw fit in contacting her for this, please just look past the ties you have to her, she's grown up and able to handle a simple bit of recon." It was a little strange being surrounded by the sound of Near's monotone voice.

"You don't even know her! Do you realize how much danger she's in right now? What if the killer targets her?" Light demanded, sounding like he was edging ever closer to hysterics.

I placed my hands on his tense shoulder and moved them slowly down his back, letting him feel the warmth radiating from my skin, a technique I learned a long time ago. He visibly relaxed as Near stayed silent, I held out my hand now and Light put the headset in it for me.

"Near, this is L. I must agree with Light, using Sayu for this seems ridiculous and unnecessary." This was followed by still more silence and I frowned, wondering if he'd cut the connection when he finally spoke.

"I apologize to you both, but Sayu volunteered." The line went dead almost before he finished speaking and I grabbed Light, knowing he was probably thinking about going down and strangling my heir.

"We can sort this out after the task-force is out of the building Light, for now we need to concentrate on-" He shoved past me roughly, leaving me to stare after him as the door slammed closed knowing he was about to either do something extremely stupid and therefore unlike him or he just needed a moment…I really hoped he just needed a moment.

* * *

><p><strong>~Light~<strong>

I smiled bitterly at the sound of the door clicking shut behind me…okay it wasn't quite so gentle but hey even people like me have moments. I was still furious and not getting anything like an actual answer wasn't helping much as I stalked down the hallway, punching the elevator button in annoyance.

It was because I'd been holed up in such a small space for so long, L was used to it and I wasn't, I had to get out or I'd kill something. I felt as volatile as Mello when the ding finally signaled the lifts arrival and I stepped in, leaning against the wall and closing my eyes, breathing slowly.

Rationally I knew it wasn't just cabin fever, it was being back in Japan with yet another taskforce, made up of the same people as the Kira case, so close. I thought I was past whatever issues I had with my father and that I would be fine facing this place, to think I had to try and avoid an entire country…

My thoughts were scattered when the lift stopped much faster than it should have, eyes snapping open to see Roku, the taskforce member who didn't know me but had already glimpsed me once, reading a paper as he stepped in beside me and the doors slid shut.

I tried to hide my face but I caught him looking at me, brows furrowed in curious confusion and then, "Do I know you?"

I cursed silently to myself, simply shaking my head, still not really looking at him but he wasn't discouraged.

"You look so familiar, I can't place you though, what's your name?" He tilted his head, trying to get a better view of my face and I mumbled under my breath in French that would've made even the stoutest of sailors blush, I had to speak now.

"Rue Ryuzaki." Bad choice Light, bad choice! I wanted to bite off my tongue, I opened my mouth and it just came out, I really wasn't myself today.

He nodded slowly though and shrugged, "I'm afraid I don't recall, but I must've seen you around…say how did you get all the way up to my floor anyway, I thought you had to have a code?"

I paled but quickly composed myself, "Oh? I pressed the wrong button and it took me up, why would I need a code, aren't there just suites up there?"

He had to try and scramble now but I was already stepping out, having reached the lobby, giving him a polite wave and walking briskly away, taking a deep breath of fresh air and hoping to whatever go-bad word choice.

I hoped he didn't tell the rest of the team about our encounter or I was screwed because they'd recognize the alias immediately and chaos would no doubt ensue.

Glad I still knew the area I walked to what had once been Sayu and I's favorite coffee shop, sitting toward the back and ordering a cup and a light snack. I stared out the window lost in thought. This case was driving me up the wall, we had found precious little and didn't seem to be an inch closer to catching the killer.

I barely noticed as the cup of coffee was set in front of me along with a small plate, turning a second too late to smile at the waitress and freezing.

Sayu and the women from the list, a Rina Nakamura, had just walked in and were looking around, I lifted the menu but I knew I was too late as Sayu's eyes brightened and she pulled the woman over.

"Nii-Chan!" She squealed and sat across from me with Rina, causing me to cringe and then I raised an eyebrow, after all Sayu was supposed to think I was dead.

"Hey." I flashed a smile, "Who's your friend?" I asked, looking at Rina and sitting a bit straighter, trying to appear like this was planned. Sayu beamed at me, "Kou, this is Rina, I met her earlier and wanted to bring her for some coffee since she lives close by. Rina this is my Nii-Chan, Kou."

I knew for a fact that Rina lived at least half an hour from us, and that was with Matt driving but I smiled and played along, happy Sayu hadn't used my real name either.

"Nice to meet you Rina." I greeted her politely and she just nodded and gave me a shy smiled, "I'm sorry but I need to use the restroom."

As she walked away Sayu leaned forward, suddenly she looked very serious and I waited for her questions but I never expected what came next.

"Near and I are dating Light, I'm hanging out with Rina and he created a face persona for me so I fit the criteria you've established." Her voice was level and light as she spoke.

I didn't hear much past "Near and I" standing up slowly and draining the last of my coffee I touched her shoulder, shock still on my face, "I guess I'm happy for you and that certainly explains a lot, but not why you're being used as bait, I'm going back and talking him out of this plan and you're going home and pretending you never got involved in this." I kept my voice level just like hers but she shook her head.

"Light I want to do this, the faster this is solved the faster you return to England and the less chance there is of Father finding out you're still alive…Light I'm afraid of what would happen if he ever found out." Her eyes were huge and she was touching my arm gently, "Just let me do this."

I sighed, "Sayu I ca-" She cut me off, "Go back. You shouldn't be out, you never know who might see you, running into me should be proof enough and with all the contracts on L's head you're sure to be in danger to, Light go back."

I stood there for a moment longer and realizing she wasn't going to change her mind, Sayu was to pigheaded for that, I decided to listen to her for once and leave. I leaned down and kissed her hair, uncertain if I would see her again and left the shop, feeling more frustrated than before, but still calmer.

The walk back to the hotel passed in a blur of thoughts and sound and once again found me in the elevator, leaning back and looking at the ceiling in contemplative silence.

The strangest sense of Déjà vu struck me when it stopped, once again, to early and I looked at the time, horrified, the taskforce was leaving now and I was on the right floor…

Before the thought even came to completion the doors _snicked_ open to reveal my father and Matsuda .

….Fuck.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Next update will be plottier and longer and possibly sooner. **Review?**


	8. How long 'til dawn?

**Disclaimer:** Bitch _please _I'm to hipster to own shit. I stole it before it was cool.

**A/N**: Mmmm, so clearly I've been reading too much MXM, because they're being focused on in my LXL story…but for this chapter and what I decided to do with the case it is a necessity…do not fear though, for there will be another LXL lemon here…next chapter :3 and to clear up confusion, their work hours are insane so even though Matt and Mello were going to sleep and Light was getting out of bed it was late afternoon, Light and L…yeah they're in bed a lot XD

**Music: **_All that I'm living for-_**Evanescence **(For Mello)and _Eyesore-_**Janus **(for Sorichio and Light)

* * *

><p><strong>What A Horrible Night To Have a Curse 8<strong>

_How long 'til Dawn?_

**~Mihael~**

* * *

><p>Empty…why was the bed empty? I reached around blindly a bit more, there should be a red-head here somewhere, right?<p>

I groaned and rolled over, burying my face in the pillow and huffing loudly, it wasn't even truly night yet and that selfish bastard had gotten out of bed when he _knew _that I had nightmares without him (yes his gaming marathons are torture thanks for asking.)

I pushed myself up a bit and cracked an eye open , my sleep-addled brain caught up with me a few moments later and I looked for some sign that he was in the suite still. Nothing. No light under the bathroom door, no muffled TV or beeping games, not even the rustle of a body moving and only my breathing.

I flopped back down, thinking he probably just went downstairs for something and decided I would enjoy the quiet for on-wait. It was too quiet, Matt _never_ turned everything off, something was always going on around us and his clothes were still heaped on the floor where we'd shoved them earlier.

The silence really should've been the first sign though.

I slipped out of bed slowly, one long nude limb after the next, shaking blonde fringe out of my face as I flicked on the lights and illuminated the space. Hopefully I'm just being really paranoid but Matt was most definitely in bed beside me when I fell asleep and I _know _ he was out right away.

We're both such light sleepers to so how could have anything happened? I stretched a bit and frowned as my neck twinged weird, raising a hand and feeling alarmed at the small dot of blood that came away on my finger.

I felt the ball of worry in my gut tighten as I turned to the mirror, my blood running cold at the sight of paper taped over it, words written in a slanting and heavy hand.

"_Hello Mello-Yellow! Let's play a game! I've taken three very important things, you have until dawn to find each of them or I start breaking your toys okay? GREAT! Here are the rules! Only the people on the locked floors of this hotel can help you, no one else, One hour before sunlight I will destroy the first thing, half an hour later the second and the third at sunrise but I can't promise what order I'll go in! If you win I'll tell you my secret, but if you lose I get to break you too! Doesn't that sound fun? Good luck MarshMellow!_

_-Love Always Li_

_P.S. I burn them all if you cheat! *hearts* "_

I was shaking by the time I finished and relief that I hadn't woken later washed over me for a split second before nausea gripped my and I wretched on the floor. No time to worry about that sort of thing though.

I bolted up the stairs to L's floor, my heart hammering as I burst into his and Light's room. Before I could explain what I'd found he barked instructions at me, "Mello, good. I need Matt to shut off the power, now! Tell him to re-route it to the lower floors and bring the elevator up to this one directly, it is a matter of desperate importance."

I couldn't speak, holding the paper up and praying he'd turn to look as my throat simply would not work, hearing L request Matt only confirmed that he had in fact been one of the "things" taken. He paused a fraction of a second longer before barking out, "Mihael bring me Mail!" and that was it.

I let out a soft cry and immediately had to suck in a breath, I hadn't realized I hadn't been breathing and he whirled in his chair to face me, eyes hard and I caught the image of Light in an elevator on one screen, leaning against a wall looking somber and his father and a couple other agents waiting for the elevator but it still didn't make sense to me.

L's voice broke through the sudden unslaught of emotion, "Matt. Now." My vision blurred and tinted red, how dare he demand this of me when I couldn't comprehend anything more than the feeling of my own frantic heart. How dare he say his name so casually when he was gone because L's security had fucking failed, something I was fairly certain he would've realized if his own lover hadn't been causing drama.

A low growl pushed forward and he snapped at me, "Whatever issues you two are having resolve them and bring-" I smacked him before he could finish, detachedly noticing that the elevator had stopped and was opening on the wrong floor.

L looked like he was going to kill me, his mask shattered as he spat in his face, "I'd love to drag him in here at your whim but I can't because your fucked up security failed! You refused to let him re-wire it and look! He's fucking GONE! L, Gone!" I almost smacked him again, "maybe if you could focus on something other than your boy-toy for three seconds you would've noticed you goddamn asshole!"

I thrust the note in his face, shaking again and he nearly pushed it aside but after glancing at it stopped and read it rapidly, standing and touching me, his face much gentler now.

"Return to your room, figure out what else has been taken and meet me in the investigation room when you finish." He gave me a little push, clearly trying to hurry and I forced myself to head back toward the door.

"Oh and Mihael, don't forget clothes."

I looked down at myself, feeling completely hopeless as it was clear everything was falling apart and oh…I was still naked.

* * *

><p><strong>~Light~<strong>

I immediately jammed the "close door" button as hard as I could, my father hadn't looked just yet, though he and Matsuda had both stepped forward and the doors were closing, I breathed a slight sigh, still not in the clear.

"Rue! Hold the elevator!" Roku's voice carried to me through the thin space left and his hand suddenly waved causing the door's to open fully again and this time everyone was looking at me. I didn't know what to do and where was Matt? He and Mello were supposed to have a backup plan in case anything like this happened.

There was dead silence for a moment before Matsuda and my father reacted, one breathed my name and the other pulled a gun. It was not who I expected and Roku's startled voice, asking me why I was on this floor _again_ and telling Matsuda that the gun was a bit much, went completely ignored as my father and I locked eyes.

"Kira." He spoke with a curt nod despite saying my real name not a minute before and it stung just as much as it had the first time, three years ago.

I gave up in that moment and stepped out of the elevator and onto their floor fully, my hands raised slightly so they could see that I wasn't trying anything. Roku's eyes were disks as he stared at me after hearing what my father called me and I could see him piecing things together in his head before he to drew his gun.

"Kira is dead." A new voice joined in and relief washed over me temporarily as L came up behind the officers, barefoot as always though I almost smiled seeing that he had also foregone a shirt this time.

Matsuda turned a bit, keeping his weapon trained on me, "Ryuzaki!" he exclaimed, louder than anything else that had been said. My father turned as well, but kept us both in his sight at the same time, "Matsuda get the rest of the tea-"

He was cut off as the door flew open and Aizawa came out followed by Mogi, Ide and Near who looked only mildly troubled and my stomach dropped again. "I heard someone say Ryuzaki."

The team all broke out talking at once, as L, Near and I looked at each other, Near's subtle shrug letting us know that we might be able to salvage things and L's dark eyes telling the both of us that something else was happening and we needed to resolve this quickly.

Finally though it got quiet enough for one person to be heard and my father's voice pierced the air, "L with the exception of a your proxy and Officer Roku everyone here watched both you and Kira succumb to the poison you had prepared. We might be willing to over-look the fact that you are still alive but this monster-" he gestured to me causing another spear of pain to shot through me, "must be brought to true justice."

L gave him his usual blank stare, "I believe that there is an easy explanation, merely a miscalculation on my part that allowed us to survive what I had intended to be a lethal injection, however we are both grateful for this and there is no proxy here. The three boys you all met are highly skilled and, though they do not often seem what they are, intended to succeed me as the codename L."

I was still not fully relaxed, Roku had switched his weapon to my lover and Matsuda's gun hadn't wavered an inch. I knew though if Roku gave any hint he would fire I would do anything to stop the bullet, I could see my thoughts mirrored in L's gaze when he briefly glanced at me and I shook my head a bit, unlike him I deserved to be punished.

Questions were thick in the air but before they could be voiced L spoke again, "At the moment push aside your suspicions please, we have an urgent matter that may lead us to the killer, I'm afraid that M's partner has been abducted along with several other objects that M is currently identifying, a note was left signed 'Li' and we only have a lim-"

My father cut him off again and I felt anger flare up inside me, if Matt was missing we needed to find him, I knew that in a matter of hours Mello would be a dangerous storm of determination and the longer we tarried here the more likely it was he would appear and shoot something. Besides the gamer was _family _now, something that I was fairly certain my father no longer understood.

"Ryuzaki, it has to wait until we rid the world of Kira once and for all, Matsuda or I can simply-" His words choked off as L moved forward and grabbed him, causing Roku to cock his gun properly and point it at his head.

"Sorichio Yagami, that is your _son _and whatever he has done in the past was under the influence of a personality twisting notebook, but the ideals that led to it were spoon fed to him by _you,_ there will be no more talk of ridding the world of Light. I am L and I have punished him as I have seen fit." The blankness was gone and L's eyes were pools of black fire making me realize suddenly why he said Mello was really the most fitting successor.

My father swallowed and looked at Roku and Matsuda, "Lower your weapons, he…we can't go against him."

The men moved back a bit and Matsuda and Roku dropped their arms, holstering their guns and L, Near and I moved closer together to face the men.

I felt their eyes all on me and realized it was my turn to speak, "I've been working with L to catch criminals for the past three years and came to know N, M, and J well, it is imperative that we find J or M is likely to…"

I trailed off because Mello had just stepped out of the stairwell wearing Matt's shirt, his leather pants still present and he snapped a bar of chocolate, his eyes dead. "I'm likely to kill every last one of your sorry fuckin' asses. Now we have to find him before dawn, screw around and I shove Near's Lego tower up your anus."

I nodded and he came closer so that everyone could see how exhausted he looked and he looked straight at L, "Rosary, Matt and our…" He looked at the men still standing and watching us uncertainly before leaning forward a bit and speaking lowly, "wedding rings."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **HA! It was longer this time! Barely…but anyways..I seriously feel like my writing has gotten worse so…has it? Um. That's it :3 Thanks to readers and reviewers!


	9. Defeat My Heart

**Disclaimer: **If I own Death Note…Mello killed Destrey Moore. Which is like…Blasphemy to youtubers

**A/N: **Yeeeeaaah I don't know today, my muse has caught a cold but should be okay to inspire for a little while longer. *Hands L Kleenex* We are drawing near the close of this story and THERE WILL NOT BE ANOTHER SEQUEL! Not enough interest in one and not enough ideas.

**Music: **_Sweat it Out-_**Breath Carolina**

* * *

><p><strong>What a Horrible Night to Have a Curse 9<strong>

_Defeat my heart_

* * *

><p><em>~Near~<em>

If Matt was taken and our ruse exposed to the taskforce there was little point in focusing on the case for the moment, it was more important that we find Matt and preferably before Mello lost it completely.

Said blonde was pacing compulsively in front of the team, all of us were sitting together, looking over what we could, Light and L running scans on all of the hotel systems to see exactly when Matt had been taken.

I knew there was little that could be done until we had a basic time frame, but with so little time I had a feeling that whomever had taken him didn't mean for us to find him alive. We didn't have any leads but maybe…"Excuse me a moment."

Mello glared at me, clearly not happy that I didn't appear to be doing anything, like he was one to talk, pacing was so helpful. "Fuck you if you think that I'm goin-" L set a hand on his shoulder, effectively stopping his movement and nodded at me.

I slipped into the hallway and moved away from the door a bit, pulling my phone out of my pocket and twining my hair around my finger as I dialed. It rang, once. Twice. Three times.

"Yellow?" I would've smiled at that, but not today.

"Sayu? It's Near, we have a situation, your father knows, but that's not a big deal right now, one of the operatives has been kidnapped. Where's a good place to hide someone that would also be easy to get to from here before sunrise and not overly-conspicuous?"

She made a small sound of thought, clearly not pleased about the elder Yagami's discovery, but willing to overlook it for the moment. "The only places close enough to get to before dawn that might work for that are in the residential areas, sorta like where my house is…but that's no good, it's too easy to get sealed in there."

I thought for a long moment, "Yes but, I don't believe our kidnapper wishes to get away, that's not the goal here…if you could please come to the headquarters?"

"Sure thing, be there in a few, I was on my way to the theater anyways." I nodded to myself, "Good. Thanks."

Hanging up the phone I closed my eyes, my hands moving automatically despite not having anything in them, the process we'd have to go through playing out in my head. "It's futile." I whispered, because I knew it was. There was simply no way to make it in time.

Losing Mail would be hard on everyone, I excepted that and mentally prepared myself for that inevitability, knowing that we all needed to be ready, not just for his death but for Mihael's breakdown. I'd known them so long I knew they couldn't properly exist without each other.

I paused, one hand on the door to go back in, wondering what L would do if something happened to Light and realizing that the two of them had grown to have a relationship just as strong as the other two heirs. Maybe in time I will feel that way with Sayu.

I shuffled back in the room, going directly to Mello, "You need to be ready for this. There is less than a 3% chance that we will even find out where he is before dawn. We cannot make it in time to save him."

_~Mihael~_

I was going crazy, I couldn't stay still for a second or I would explode. I both wanted to hug Near to me when he said that and pistol-whip him so hard he lost all his IQ points, like the wheels in a slot-machine running backwards.

"No. We WILL find him and we WILL make it. There is no other option Near." My voice was rough but cold, like steel wool.

The sheep shook his head slightly, "Mello, you are in denial, you know that as well as I do. Calculate the odds Mello, just the odds for _finding _this place in time, much less getting there."

I pushed him away, trying to ignore his words, by my genius brain ran through the figures automatically and I kicked over the table that the detectives were all busy muttering over.

"FUCK!" Was that me yelling? Must be…and damn can I scream. The team was staring at me in shock, Light's hands on my shoulders as he tried to calm me. No one had ever been able to calm me down, no one but Matt….and he was….

Finally L pulled me tight against him and held onto me, all I could think was how we were wasting time and the slim chance we might've had was slipping away.

"Why? I can't…we won't…." I was gasping for breath now, my hysterical screams having quieted, "I promised him I wouldn't ever let anything bad happen to him…I fucking promised! L please, we have to save him!"

L was giving me a sad look and I realized they were all resigned to it, "What if it were Light?" I asked desperately. Instantly both of their expressions twisted, "I'd say fuck the odds."

I blinked, L just didn't swear as a general rule and his tone told me that he would fight for Matt just as hard as I would. I sighed in relief, maybe there was still a chance.

"Alright people, we need to involve the regu-" I was cut off by an incoming transmission and thinking it was part of the case we'd been called here on I went to flick the switch off, but Light's hand stopped me.

"That channel is for private messages only." He said gently, letting the message through and instantly making me regret ever, ever leaving England.

On screen was Matt, bound to a wall by chains that appeared thin but I knew were stronger than anything. He was bleeding slightly from where he'd obviously tried to pull out of them, his wrists split open. That was all the damage I could see and he suddenly looked straight at the camera, "I don't know if it's true but…I'm supposed to tell you P. Sherman, 42 Wallaby Way, Sydney….Mels I hope to hell Nemo means something to you."

The feed cut there and I immediately went to the monitors, hacking a site the way Matt had shown me and finding what I was looking for instantly, I put the connection through and an image appeared.

I could see someone with light colored hair sitting there and eyes that reflected light, but not much else.

"Mellow-Yellow! My fine fizzy friend, it's been a while, yes it has!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Yeah, so apparently my brain ran away with this story…but seriously folks, there's only like…two chapters and an epilogue left. Review?


	10. Halves

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Death Note, you know that.

**A/N:** I cordially apologize for my lack of updates, but unfortunately I haven't been inspired enough to _want _to write. Oh and I feel like death. Yep.

* * *

><p><strong>What a Horrible Night to Have a Curse 10<strong>

_Halves_

* * *

><p>~Mihael~<p>

"What. Do. You. Want. Lithium?" My voice was sharp, stressed to the point of breaking as I looked at the certifiable psychopath on the screen. She laughed, head falling back and her teeth glinting slightly in what must've been firelight.

"Oh you silly munch, you never change do you? Always concerned with motive, a regular disciple of Kantian ideals aren't you?" She chuckled, looking back at us and still all I could see was her outline and the reflection of her eyes, the lighting cast shadows over most of her but my mind filled in the details.

One brilliant blue eye, a color so pure it was unnatural, one a shade of brown so swirling it made you dizzy, grey-blond hair to her waist on one side and only just past her chin on the other, skin pale as moonlight down half her body and dark as pitch on the other due to an unfortunate birth-mark. If I knew her she was also sitting naked in a room that was split perfectly in half, one side light and airy and the other closed and dark.

" If you…." I choked and tried again, "If you even touch him before I get there, I'll hunt you down and make your life hell."

She smiled, I knew because suddenly half a set of teeth were revealed. Lithium had long since mastered having dual expression and I knew the other half of her lips were probably frowning. "Oh Mello, that would be cheating! If you get to him before it's his turn to be my play-thing he's all yours, I won't touch him until then!"

My breath caught, I'd forgotten she'd taken three things from me, Matt was the most important but that didn't mean she'd leave him for last. I shuddered, "You….You…."

Lithium laughed again, the sound torn between true happiness and bitter darkness, "Mmm, me. I'm just terribly good aren't I?" She sighed, "Fine, I'll give you a hint, Kira once buried his power a mile off the road that runs past the place your little love is being kept."

I didn't dare to speak, I knew my voice would give away my triumph, she didn't know that Light who _had been _Kira was standing in the room with me.

She leaned forward, her whole face suddenly in the light and I seen why she'd done this, more of her body had been taken over by the dark skin, leaving less moon-pale flesh visible. "Catch Kira and you'll have Matt."

The line went dead and the room was silent for a heartbeat before Light's soft voice permeated the air, "I know where he is, Mello can you pull up a map so we can pinpoint the house?"

I nodded, fingers flying across the keys as hope bubbled in me, "Here, Light how long will it take to get to that area?"

Light shrugged, " About an hour, maybe more if traffic is bad." Beside him L bit into his thumb carefully, "Mello, you head toward the area now, I'll tell all police to allow you through without stopping you, you'll be driving Matt's Camaro and Light will contact you when we have the location narrowed down." His eyes were determined and I was thankful that he was behind me.

I nodded mutely and took off.

My hands shook as I slid into Matt's "babe". He freely admitted that he loved the car, but not as much as he loved me.

I shook the fear that I wouldn't be fast enough, that Light wouldn't be able to figure out what building he was in, out of my head and turned the key, shifted into first and shoot out in the street.

~Lawliet~

I allowed my head to fall on Light's shoulder as he scanned the map, ignoring the scandalized sound his father made behind me, the mess that we'd created could be sorted out once our family was safe. I bit my thumb carefully, mulling over the simple fact that Sorichio really had no right to be offended by the small show of caring after the way he had treated Light.

I knew I was avoiding thinking about Lithium's involvement in this. So my successors had another rouge in their midst, it was bound to happen sooner or later and this time it was only fitting it was another codename L.

I shoved these thoughts away too, looking at Light's concentrated expression as he crossed off places before finally turning his head slightly and murmuring, "This building here….L what if-?" He didn't have to finish I understood because Light loved my heirs just as much as I did.

"There is no what if Light. Connect with Mello. I'm going to organize the team to go out as his backup." I would not allow Matt to be lost, but…

"Near, a word." He stood as Light opened a line with Mello giving him the coordinates quickly and offering reassurance. I looked to the team, "The rest of you get ready to go." I didn't stick around to monitor them.

Near followed me into the next room and when I was silent for more than a beat prompted me to speak, "Matt has no love for me nor I for him but, Mello and I have always been friends on a level neither of us understands and I do not wish to see him hurt. L this is a mess and rather pathetic of you."

I took those words and turned them over in my mind and heart, "Yes, it is, I understand now what it is to be blinded by personal matters, Light's fear of his father and Japan kept me from preforming as I should have and because I let him leave when I should've stopped him I created an opening that Lithium exploited. She has a twin who she hates and she craves my attention, therefore I believe that she is also the killer who simply grew tired of waiting for me to move in on her and took drastic measures. This is not why I pulled you aside when there is little time for dallying, rather I must have a backup at all times, you understand this?"

He nodded, pale fingers stilling in his hair, "Yes L."

"Good, in the event that we do not manage to save Matt I would have you provide Mello with a way out that will not be noticeable nor messy, it is imperative that we appear to have no knowledge of this. I would suggest a poison made from the suicide trees in Africa." I gave him a long look waiting for the nod of confirmation that came only moments later.

"Give it to him only if Matt is definitely dead and after his funeral."

…

I could hardly keep from fidgeting, Light and I were in the van, the team splayed appropriately around the building that we had decided Matt was likely in all we needed was a signal from Mello. I kept looking at Light who was staring with glazed eyes at the structure and suddenly I felt the need to add some ray of light to the situation.

"Light-kun when this is over I plan on taking a vacation, just you and I someplace where I can bend you over anything I please anywhere I please anytime I want and not have to deal with pesky laws getting in my way."

There was a beat of quiet and then he laughed and turned to me, " Really? Damn L, I feel like you should've just said, 'prepare your anus' and left it at that."

I returned the laugh, feeling some of our tension drain as we smiled at each other and I reached out to touch his cheek gently, love and concern the only things in his eyes as he looked at me.

The moment passed and we both sighed, returning to the very real situation we were in, Light glanced at his watch, "Mello's been in there an awful long time do you think we should go in?"

I didn't get the chance to reply as at that moment the front door of the building flew open, Lithium was shoved out of it and then came Mello's, his gun shaking in his hand as he screamed unintelligibly at her, spit visible from here.

"Go!" Light half-shouted into the mic and I watched the team move forward as Mello emptied his gun into the woman before him before turning and running full-tilt back into the building.

I could see the looks of relief on several faces, including Light's, but it was relief I did not feel because Mello would not have shot her if Matt was safe, not like that. I got out of the van despite Light's concerned attempt to stop me and ignoring everything sprinted into the building, instinctually heading down into the lower level and skidding to a halt before the third room.

The sight that greeted me will be forever burned into my memory.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** _Holy fuck. Okay so I decided to take a break from writing for a bit because of all the shit going on around me so I simply became a reader, but hopefully I'll be able to update more! This story have one more chapter and the epilogue. Also happy April Fools to anyone in the proper time zones... yeah._


	11. Love Transcending

**A/N:** So..I keep trying to write and this has been nagging me so…here we go!

**Please listen to:**_ Louder Than Thunder-_**The Devil Wears Prada **(There's places where the song starts and ends…)

* * *

><p><em><strong>What a Horrible Night to Have a Curse 11<strong>_

_**Love Transcending**_

* * *

><p><strong> ~Lawliet~<strong>

I was frozen in the doorway, Mello's body curled around Matt's, the red-brown hair was crusted with blood and I could see his chest rising, hear the struggle for objective mind finally came back online and I pressed the ear-piece I had in, "Light…call an ambulance, tell them L needs them."

"Yes L." His voice is soft and for a moment my heart skips a beat, what if that was us? Me kneeling over him, crying like Mello is now. My gaze snaps back to my successors as Mello begins to sob in earnest, Matt's hand was pressed to his cheek and I could properly see his body now.

The room was white, red blooming like a misplaced flower around my successors, Matt's blood covering both of them. Mello cradled him closer, breath hitching and I left them to have their moment.

**(Start music)**

**~Mihael~**

I was shaking, my hands were red, Matt's blood over-laying the pale skin, my gloves were abandonded by the door as he moved him to be more comfortable. He coughed, blood splashing against my arm from his lips, his eyes were huge.

"M-*cough* el-*cough* Mel.." He stroked his thumb against my cheek, "Don't cry baby." He smiled at me, his lips red with his own blood, some of it running down his chin.

"Matt…what did she do…" I murmured, unable to stop the tears as he shook his head just slightly.

"It's not s'bad, just a couple shots is all." He coughed the second the words were out of his mouth, more blood staining his mouth. "Sorry." He murmured. I shook my head at him, "Never be sorry Matt, not to me." His lips curved into a small smile, big green eyes looking into mine.

I blinked back tears and looked back into them, noting the pain in them and reaching to brush back the hair partially obscuring his gaze. I gasped, "Bitch." She'd pulled his eyelids open and taped them in place so he was unable to close them. I removed the tape gently and he closed them, going still except the labored breaths, my heart clenched, "Mattie don't…please look at me."

He opened his eyes again, they were hazy now, "Mel…I'm scared, I don't want to leave you." He was shaking now and I nodded, "I know Matt, I know, don't worry help will be here soon, L's called them by now and they best be hauling ass!" I tried for humor but my voice broke.

He coughed yet again and I cringed, "Mello, promise you won't be mad?"

I looked at him confused, "About what?" He bit his bloodied lip, "Your rosary, I tried to stop her but…"

I sighed, "Matt, I don't give a shit about it right now, I need you to be okay then I'll worry about my necklace." He nodded barely, closing his eyes again and I realized I needed to talk to him, keep him focused.

"Just out of curiosity though-" my voice cracked again and I didn't try to stop it, so terrified for the boy in my arms, "What did she do to it?"

His eyes stayed closed this time and his answer was quiet, "Melted it down and shot me with it." I felt like someone had punched me, not that it made a difference at this point but knowing that it was my rosary that was the cause of his suffering…

"our rings?" I murmured, wishing I could go back outside and fill Lithium's body with a few more holes.

Matt's voice was little more than a whisper now, his breathing coming harsher as my hands were further stained, the pressure I was putting on hi wounds barely stemming the blood, "She left them for last."

The hand that he hadn't moved this whole time opened to reveal the two circles of metal. I slid mine on and slipped his on his hand, kissing it as he smiled slightly.

"Mail, I love you." I waited, "Mail?"

No answer, "Mail? Matt…Mattie!" No no no no no, this wasn't happening, I could hear the sirens, the EMT's were here, they could help him. I jumped up, holding his limp form in my arms and sprinting outside, adrenaline and shock keeping me on my feet.

**(End song)**

**~Lawliet~**

When Mello came running out again, this time with Matt hanging in his arms I knew. Light wrapped his arms around me for a moment, holding me against him, "L?" He murmured, a quiet askance.

"I'm fine." I murmured, brushing him off and heading toward Mihael, "The ambulance is this way Mello."

He didn't look at me, eyes glued to Matt's face as I lead him to the vehicle and pushed gently pried him away from Matt's body. Light joined us in an instant, his hand pressed over Mello's eyes, "Don't look anymore Mel, just breath."

Mello crumbled against him and the EMT's took him as well, laying both my boys out on stretchers and loading them up and Light and I returned to the van, not meeting Watari's gaze as he pulled away to follow the ambulance.

"Light…what's wrong with me? I don't feel…anything." I looked at him with wide eyes, thumb pressed to my lips as I evaluated my mental state.

He ran a shaking hand through his hair, "You're in shock love…to be honest I think I am too." He looked over at me and I felt my stomach drop, in all the years I'd been watching the world, investigating, having to let personal relationships go because too many friends had died, I'd never experienced shock.

I reached out and pulled him flush against me, "I'm not letting go." I told him, replaying the scene of Mello leaning over Matt, Mello holding him with frantic blue eyes and refusing to even think something like that could happen to Light.

He tilted my head and kissed me, I was grateful and fell into the warmth of his lips until the car slowed and I pulled back, "Watari we are not yet at th-"

He cut me off, "Lawliet. Mail Jeevas is dead."

I blinked, "Oh." And looking over at Light I felt whatever wall that had been holding my emotions back crumble as tears started to drip down my cheeks.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** You know how I said one more chapter and an Epilogue last chapter? I lied. There's one chapter after this and then the epilogue. YES THIS WAS OVER-DRAMATIC BS! and yeah...it's short..but chapter 12 will be up tonight so...


	12. Hell

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Death Note

**A/N:** I know, it's been forever. I promise to try to finish all of my stories in the next month or so, this one's the first one simply because it's the closest to being done. I doubt most of my readers are still with me, but hey, here's hoping right? Now on with it.

**Music:** _In My Arms_-**Plumb**

* * *

><p><strong>What a Horrible Night to Have a Curse<strong>

_Hell_

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Mihael~<strong>_

It had been a full day now. Matt, my Matt, My red-headed nerdy-asshole, was dead.

And I was not.

I'd given up on following him after Light had lead me into the room I had shared with Matt and I found that the walls had been padded. Matt's things were mostly gone and all of the furniture had been replaced, there were no corners, no sharp objects and L had even had the mirror removed so I couldn't break the glass for the shards.

I was in Hell.

I was not even certain at this exact moment where I was at in the room, if I was standing or laying and it made me feel even closer to losing it than I had in that horrible room painted with Matt's blood.

The door opened gently and I heard the shuffle of socks against the soft thick flooring. I guess that answers my position then, Matt's side of the bed, laying at a 45 degree angle from the door. I can't be bothered to look up, guessing Near is only here to make me feel worse.

He doesn't say a word though, I hear the soft clink of something being laid gently on the smooth plastic dresser before he shuffles back out. It makes me wonder if I'm locked in and he brought me food, I won't eat it if he did.

I sit up slowly, hearing the protest in my bones, which ache from the night at the hospital strapped to a bed and screaming. I wonder vaguely what L told them to get me released, but I don't care really, I don't think I'll ever care about anything again.

Raising my tired eyes, lids heavy and lashes somewhat crusted with dried tears, I look at the dresser, staring blankly while I try to comprehend what I see. I syringe laying next to a bottle of liquid, I can make out the label from here.

Ricin.

Poison, incredibly deadly poison and judging by the size of the bottle, at least three time the dosage needed to kill someone my size.

I didn't hesitate this time.

I was of the bed and at the dresser in moments, gently handling the needle which I could tell was fresh. I popped the stopper out of the Ricin and gently dipped the tip of the syringe, drawing up almost all of the liquid.

I look around our-_my_-room one more time, before slapping at my arm and sliding the needle into a vein. It wasn't a new feeling, I'd tried Heroin once, for kicks and as a kid Whammy had taught Matt, Near, and I how to self-administer shots.

I slowly pushed the poison into my body. Laying the syringe back down and picking up the other bottle I'd noticed only after coming over to the dresser, sleeping pills.

I almost smiled, the sheep thought of everything, Ricin caused horrible pain and diarrhea, and normal took a few days to kill. I'd taken a triple dose, so I would be dead by the next sunrise and that meant the pain would come harsher as well, the sleeping pills would save me from most of it.

I easily downed the four pills in the bottle and lay down.

"See ya soon Mail."

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Nate~<strong>_

I pushed open the kitchen door, finding Light standing by the stove heating milk. L's favorite mug, twice the size of a normal one, sitting beside hot chocolate mix.

"I left the Ricin in his room as you asked. L will not be happy about this, he wanted to try to allow him to heal and move on."

Light turned toward me, he looked exhausted and it was obvious that he'd stayed up with L, his shirt was rumpled and looked still damp in places, no doubt from tears.

"I know, but we'd agreed that this was the best path in the even of Matt's death. He only changed it at the last minute because he didn't want to lose Mello. I think you know as well as I do, Mello would never had healed and keeping him alive by force would have been the cruelest thing any of us had ever done." Light's voice was soft and he said Mello's name with such sadness.

I sometimes forgot that this man felt just as deeply for us as L did, Light was always so proper and though he showed his affection, it sometimes seemed very shallow.

I nodded, thinking to my own relationship with Sayu, shivering at the thought of trying to recuperate after losing her. I stood watching Light finish preparing L's hot chocolate before I quietly turned and left.

Sayu and I had a funeral to prepare.

* * *

><p>AN: I know, it's really short. But I never did have a whole lot more in mind.


	13. In Memoriam

**Disclaimer**: I own Death Note about as much as I own you, and unless you're Shawn, that's not at all.

**A/N:** Well, it's been more than a year since I started this piece and although I vanished for a long time…It's finally time to say good bye to this one. As the writer I can't say I loved it, I enjoyed it sometimes but it had more potential than I was able to reach with it at the time.

**Music: **_Wish you Were Here-_**Pink Floyd**

* * *

><p><strong>What a Horrible Night to Have a Curse<strong>

_In Memoriam _

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Nate~<strong>_

For some reason Sayu was glaring at the sky as we stood beside the two freshly made graves, the Pastor was speaking but most people who had known Matt and Mello were not religious and not many paid him any attention.

The holy man was only really there for Mihael's sake, he always said that he didn't want to die and rot in some ditch, he wanted a proper funeral "with religious fucks and pretty memorial flowers, the whole shebang." I looked around and nodded at those who mouthed condolences at me. He certainly got what he wanted but I can't help but wonder if there was something Matt had desired.

Mail was always so hard to read, at first I thought him deficient in some way, until I realized it was simply his nature to not say much. He grew out of that silence thanks to Mello of course, but even then it was always difficult to tell what he was thinking, what really motivated him.

He loved Mihael, I knew that, and so I satisfied myself with the thought that whatever Mello wanted would please him.

Sayu had taken what little she'd known about M squared and made it into a simply beautiful funeral. The music had been a mix of the themes from Matt's favorite Zelda games and Mello's favorite song, the flowers were all they're favorite colors, resplendent blues and greens with a few light yellows and vibrant reds mixed in.

It was beautiful and most of those present had said it was a perfect representation, but the few who had _really _known them knew something was missing.

L, Light, Watari, and myself aside precious few had become close to the couple, one man was from Mello's days as L's inside informant in the Mafia, he'd been so very young then and it had made him a target but this one man had protected him. Soft brown eyes, a plain face, and light brown hair, he was incredibly normal but I could see a troubled set to his lips.

When the pastor stopped speaking people began to file past the caskets, wishing final farewells, a few left games or chocolate and one tiny boy whose older brother had to hold him up hugged the lid of Matt's.

I saw tears glistening in L's eyes, he'd been standing silently beside Light opposite Sayu and I silent for the entire duration and as the child left a few melted gummy bears and a crayon drawing of two stick figures with gold and crimson hair the tears slowly started to fall.

Everyone had nearly cleared out by then, just a few people were left, all with the same expression I knew I myself wore, one of dissatisfaction, we all knew there was something missing here. Sayu sighed and muttered, "I feel like it should be raining, it's always supposed to rain."

Light let out a hollow chuckle, "Not for these two it's not. It's supposed to be blindingly bright, just like them….well that or a hurricane, but I don't recall many of those happening in England."

Just like that those still gazing at the casket's all broke out talking about how _alive _the two dead young men had been, how bright and blazing. It clicked for me then what was missing.

"This is all far to tame for them, that's why it feels wrong." I said, my voice losing it's usual cadence.

There was a beat of silence before slowly agreements started to sound and without really thinking about why I did it I set fire to the flowers. As they burned I felt a few drops of wetness on my arm and looked at the sky, a few small clouds had gathered and I could see the beginnings of a storm on the rise. I grinned and Sayu as L and Light turned and slowly walked away, many of the others left as well.

I nodded at the caskets and gently patted both as they were lowered. We watched as dirt was moved over them, quickly and efficiently by the hired groundskeepers, before walking away ourselves.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Linda~<strong>_

The day after the funeral I went outside to the graves of the two boys I'd grown up with, I had a flight later that day but I wanted to do something for them first. I borrowed a chisel from the shop on grounds and walked to the grove of trees where the Whammy cemetery lay.

The kids now mostly called it "ghost land" as no one had been buried there for a long time, well until now of course. Unlike most Mello and Matt had never had a different home, it was always just Whammy's and each other. I knelt down I couldn't help a small jolt of pride at the large statue of two angels, both male sitting back to back holding hands and wearing street clothes, one was jet black and the other white marble shot through with strips of black. I'd designed the piece and was glad to see it had turned out, Matt over Mello's grave, and Mello over his, looking down in love, forever.

I sighed and slowly began, taking care to duplicate their handwriting perfectly, they deserved this much at least.

"_Mihael "Mello" Keehl_

_Son of L_

_Brother of N_

_Beloved of Mail"_

"_Mail "Matt" Jeevas_

_Son of L_

_Brother of N_

_Beloved of Mihael"_

Two men in a sea of nameless letters.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Well, that wasn't at all what I intended it to be, but I rather like it. This friends, is the end.


End file.
